


Lime tree

by night1947



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: CP: 塞尼斯托X哈尔•乔丹来源：DC警告：OOC一个顺水推舟的pwp。





	Lime tree

塞尼斯特在训练时嗅到一股橙香，他的学徒焦躁不安，变化出的造物脆弱易碎，青年往日带点笑弧的嘴唇抿成渗白的直线。他背着一只手把哈尔揍翻在训练场的地面，青年一言不发，反击的绿光比往日更锋锐愤怒。  
于是他心安理得的把哈尔堵在休息室门口，在青年皱着眉仰视他时感到一丝满足。  
“什么事？塞尼斯托。”  
“今天训练的时候你没有集中注意力。”  
他知道能量制服有隔绝环境的作用，灯戒使他穿行宇宙时能免受感官过载的侵扰，但他一直能闻到哈尔的气息，而如今这苦橙的味道更为浓郁更为清冽，其间所含的攻击性远胜以往。塞尼斯托逼近哈尔，把他困在自己与门板的狭窄间隙里。这距离太过亲密了，他能清楚的看见青年额头泌出的细小汗珠，看他紧咬着刻上齿印的淡色下唇。  
闻起来更为可口。  
“你发情了吗？乔丹。”  
哈尔攥紧了拳头，攻击的欲望就写在脸上。塞尼斯托意识到自己可能太过直白，但哈尔微笑起来，他拧开房门做出邀请，“可以帮我解决一下吗？”  
“我的荣幸。”塞尼斯托回答时挺直了脊背。

他们先为主导权打了一架。  
最终塞尼斯托把哈尔摁进床垫，将他双手反剪制在身后，哈尔挣扎着试图反抗，脸埋在被子里闷出模糊不清的抱怨，年长者毫不留情的压在他腰上制住了他的动作，宣布胜利就像赢得一场战役。哈尔默许他摘下灯戒，刚被放开就翻身试图扳回一局，但他看见塞尼斯托被刮破的唇角上凝着未来得及擦去的血迹，永远一丝不苟的黑发松散甚至垂下几缕发丝，他还没见过塞尼斯托显得杂乱的模样，也没来得及憋住笑意。  
塞尼斯托不满的盯着他，哈尔撑起上身凑过去含住那一小块伤痕。  
面具消褪露出青年的面容，塞尼斯托对上哈尔暖色的眼瞳，嗅到空气里猛然散开极浓郁的苦橙香，让他想到刚剥开的果实，颗粒丰盈透亮且汁水甘美，引发饥饿，他没感受到对抗中所述的压迫感和威胁，他尝出了糖的味道。他想起哈尔的气息总是让他感到舒适。  
他低下头同青年接吻，专注那双淡色的唇瓣，哈尔的舌间有科鲁加人的血的味道，他将他再次压向床铺，亲吻脸颊时鼻尖蹭过鼻尖。哈尔看起来很喜爱亲昵的触碰，于是塞尼斯托继续吻他，啄着他微凉的眼睑与漂亮的额头，他轻咬他的耳垂，呼吸蔓过颈间。哈尔环住塞尼斯托脖颈时被啄的发出柔软的笑声。当他睁大眼睛看他，浅棕色的虹膜像显露星辰。  
塞尼斯托意识到自己是如此喜欢他的注视。  
他解开哈尔的衬衫，地球人的皮肤被他衬的过于白皙。塞尼斯托手掌抚过的地方会迅速升温泛起粉色，他继续亲吻他，含咬喉结，齿尖陷进锁骨处的皮肤。他抚摸他结实又柔软的背肌，掌心贴上尾椎沿着脊柱向上，最终握上他的后颈，指尖陷入微微汗湿的棕发里。他将哈尔拢进怀里，哈尔磨蹭着贴上他的胸膛。  
青年仰着头索要亲吻，唇瓣印上唇瓣，舌尖搅在一起，呼吸对方的喘息。  
而塞尼斯托按上哈尔的腿根，他分开他的双腿，握上青年半勃的阴茎。哈尔吸着鼻子发出不安的嗯鸣，塞尼斯托安抚他，贴近他，发出哄骗幼崽的嘘声。哈尔在动情时下意识收紧手臂，却将塞尼斯托压向胸膛，被他咬住乳尖时惊慌吐出骤然压低的尖叫。  
他专注于他的神情，看见哈尔的脸颊上泛起极为诱人的绯色，瞳孔在一瞬微微放大，生理性的泪水充盈眼眶，青年无意识的微张着嘴，再也压不住好听的声音。塞尼斯托吻住他，在他将手指上的黏腻浊液抹入哈尔干涩的甬道时，得以吞咽那声茫然受惊的呻吟。  
青年缺乏经验，而哨兵乐于指导。  
他们贴近再贴近像将对方融入骨血，膝弯内侧的皮肤抵上手臂，耳边扩散抑制不住的难耐喘息，异物侵入体内不住的冲撞蹭过腺体碾磨腔口，内脏都因快感痉挛起来，疼痛之中又包含快意。  
他吐出几近绵软的呼唤，半闔的眼上被泪水润湿的睫毛轻颤试图遮挡眼底纯净的颜色。他眼角泛红，水迹缀在侧颊上蜿蜒向下，不自知的示弱看的塞尼斯托心底发颤，引诱他贴上那片湿痕轻吻。Alpha的身体不适开拓，彻底打开后又敏感过头。哈尔软在塞尼斯托的控制下任他索求，印着齿痕的艳色嘴唇张合着发出极低的喃语，塞尼斯托意识到那是他的母语，而他早就摘下灯戒无从得知那些短音的含义，但他总会知道。  
哈尔伸着手去扣塞尼斯托的手，塞尼斯托摊开五指让他指节贴合，勾住间隙，青年对他露出像是恶作剧得逞的微笑，塞尼斯托琢磨这动作是否另有意味，又忍不住想亲吻他的笑容，亮金色的眼瞳锁住满溢的渴求。  
他拥抱他，嵌进他的未来里。  
空气里浮着清冽诱人的苦橙香。  
塞尼斯托咬上哈尔的后颈，齿尖深陷皮肤，刻上一个无法实现的标记。


End file.
